In recent years with the rapid increase in fuel cost there have been numerous efforts to conserve fuel by providing storm panels, and the like, over window openings; and, for dwellings which are not air conditioned screen panels are also provided with the storm panels. Because of the high costs, particularly labor costs, associated with professional installation of such storm and screen panels many home owners have attempted to construct and install their own panels. However, a problem with providing do-it-yourself panels of the character mentioned is the lack of simple and economical apparatus for holding such panels in position so that the storm panels and screen panels may be used and self stored in the usual manner.